Separation Anxiety
by Magic at my Fingertips
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are mated.  Sesshoumaru is away fighting a war and Kagome goes through her 'heat' and seeks the help of Sesshoumaru's twin brother to alleviate her lust.  My first one shot, please be nice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but her characters are subject to the whims of my imagination.

**'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today' ~ James Dea**n

**Separation Anxiety**

AN/ This is my first attempt at a one shot. It's inspired by a dream I had, hope you enjoy.

Magic

Ps Thank you Yumi Watase for my first review ever! Thank you for spotting the typo as well. It put a huge smile on my dial :p

Kagome was sitting on the pallet that was laid out for her, a Lady of her royal stature would not be expected to sit on anything less. Her face was emotionless as she scanned the crowd facing her. Once again she found herself dealing with the day to day duties of the Western Kingdom, facing another disgruntled village headman that had made the trying journey to pay homage to the Empire and speak his problems to the Royal Court.

The headman kowtowed, performing the bow with practised excellence before his Empress. Kagome acknowledged the sign of respect with a small incline of the head, mindful not to move her crow to much as her jewel layered hair would shift and be off balance, an uncomfortable experience she never wished to repeat again.

The headman then spoke his peace to the lady, addressing her with her Royal title, and the acknowledgement of her Mate and Husband in his absence.

"My Empress, Kagome of the House of Tashio, Mate to Lord Sesshoumaru of the House of Tashio General of the West and Keeper of the Realm I beseech you that I Headman, Takamaru may step forward.."

His words were met with another incline of her head.

The headman then continued to speak of what was plaguing the Western Realm, the famine that was brought about by the cold winter, the provisions that were scarily lacking in terms of game and pelts, the similar plea that Kagome had been hearing for the better half of a lunar cycle, the length that her husband had been on the front lines leading the Youkai and Ningen armies into battle in allegiance with the South over the invading Lords from the continent.

Kagome's mind drifted to her Mate, a small sigh escaped her lips every time he came to her thoughts and in this last week that had been very often.

Ami, a Inu handmaiden to Kagome, her friend and personal confidant, took notice of the sigh again for the fifth time since the processions at court began today. Clearly she was pining for her mate, missing him terribly even when she would be strong and not admit it to herself. She cast her lady a sideways glance and noticed the air of fatigue that surrounded her. She had been coaxing Kagome into eating more as she had appeared to have lost her appetite; she was also pale in completion and suffered from lack of sleep. Quite frankly Ami was worried that she was suffering from exhaustion.

She whispered something to the handmaiden on her left who vanished in a flurry of silk and then Ami made her way over to the Empress. She bent down and whispered in her ear.

"My Lady, I have sent for Setsunamaru-Sama, when you are ready we may depart."

With another small sigh and a nod of acknowledgement, relief flashed in Kagome's eyes as she glanced at her friend, signalling her entourage to prepare her to get up and depart the court.

Suddenly the double doors of the court opened and the announcement that Setsunamaru-sama has arrived was announced. All eyes turned towards the entrance to witness the Emperor's twin brother enter the Court.

Kagome's eyes also travelled to the doors to witness the entrance of her brother-in-law. He bore the same shining platinum hair as her Sesshoumaru, yet his was tied up in a top knot on the crown of his head, a few of his bangs coming down to shape his face, and for a second one could swear that the Inu no Tashio, their father, was walking in to the hall instead of his younger twin son. Setsunamaru, so named as he was born an instant after Sesshoumaru, always bore the closer resemblance to their father than Sesshoumaru. His facial markings were more jaggered, his eyes, a colder steel than the suns Kagome dearly missed from Sesshoumaru. Setsunamaru's overall appearance echoed that of their father, the same gate stance in his walk, the shame shoulder and fore arm pads that served as amour and the usual pristine white Hamaka and Haori with the chequered red lotus on each shoulder to mark the House of Tashio.

However, to Kagome, these twin brothers were anything but the same. While Sesshoumaru's steely exterior offered a stoic outlook in court and to his people, to Kagome he was the warmest and fiercest person she knew, particularly when it came to the passion between them and like any Inu, had a sheer appetite for the more carnal of natural things. Setsunamaru while he had a kind expression to his face and a killer smile, his personality was more reserved. He was not the risk taker out of the two twins; he was more of a strategist and a planner. Yet as the children grew up, the competition between the sons was unbearable, to a point where they would both try to supersede the other in combat, battle strategy and even poetry. Thus, they now find the House of Tashio as the Ruling house of the majority of Japan, as Sesshoumaru inherited the West from their father, so Setsunamaru inherited the East from their mother. Now with Sesshoumaru away fighting the war, Setsunamaru has volunteered to oversee his brothers Kingdom and his mate till his safe return.

Setsunamaru approached the dais that Kagome was previously sitting on, and like all formality in court, he offered her a bow to mid waste, she followed with her own deeper bow, a warm smile gracing her features at the presence of the younger Tashio.

"Setsunamaru-sama, Domo arigato for your attendance to court this day."

"Kagome-hime, it is an honour to take your place in court. I look forward to your company at dinner tonight."

He offered her a small smile of his own, his words filled with warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome found herself well rested by the end of the late afternoon. Ami had had her bathed and dressed for dinner before the set time they were suppose to meet in the great hall. Thus, to Ami's suggestion, both the Lady and her Handmaid found themselves by the Koi pond in the Eastern garden of the palace.

A pregnant silence has encompassed the duo as the stared at the fish in their tranquillity.

"Ami, I don't know how much longer I can take this... this pain. I haven't seen him in so very long and it burns worse at night when I lie on the pallet and reach for him and he is not there..." Kagome drifted off.

" I am aware Kagome-san, I hear your cries of anguish at night and it constricts my heart to know that you are in pain at the absence of the Lord."

Kagome turned to Ami, tears brimming her thick eyelashes.

" I miss him so Ami, what am I to do, I cannot go through another 'heat' without his touch."

A pained expression crossed the Empress' face at the extent of her situation.

"It must be painful for the Lord as well, for he can feel your discomfort through the mating bond just as you can feel him."

A contemplative form of serenity overtook Kagome, replacing the anguish.

"He came to me in my dreams again, Ami. Blood marred his clothes; scratches littered his beautiful features... He caressed my soul but left the emptiness of the physical plane there."

"Perhaps, Kagome-san when your heat does arise, you can alleviate the physical pain with the help of Setsuna-sama?"

A look of utter confusion overtook Kagome's features.

" AMI! How can you even suggest that! I will NOT scorn my mate by lying with his twin brother!"

"No my Lady, you mistook my words. I was suggesting seeing as the Lord is physically absent, perhaps through the mental link you share, the Lord could alleviate your mental pain, while having the Lords twin brother in your aura may perhaps alleviate your physical pain, as they do share the same Youki signature..."

Kagome took in what her friends was saying.

" Hmmmm perhaps you might be right Ami, if it would ease the physical pain and... longing I felt the last lunar cycle then it might be worth exploring. We shall have to check with Setsuna first."

With that the duo made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, both in their own worlds of contemplation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just setting on the front lines, a mist had take up residence in the valley the Western Army was camped in for the night. All the soldiers were weary from the day of battle; small camp fires littered the valley as the humans attempted heat and light in the dying embers of sunlight.

The Western Lord stood before his tent, his clothes bathed in the blood of his enemy, has breast plate cracked above his left collar from the blow that almost took him down today; luckily his General, Kai was there to save his skin for the umpteenth time this week. Sesshoumaru readjusted the MokoMoko on his right shoulder and scanned the camp. A weary feeling had set into the misty valley. He took note of his General walking towards his tent and he sighed again.

" Oyasumi Nasai Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Kai, what news have you on the Southern flank?"

"Not much my Lord, they have set up camp for the night. Lord Ketsuma recons we should reach the Southern Gate by tomorrow evening."

" Hn."

" Should we send message to the West about the plan in formation?"

" Yes, advise my Mate of our swift return once we reach the Southern Gate."

A pregnant pause was followed by the change in conversation as the Lord and General's minds both shifted to the Western Lady. A painful look flashed in the Lords eyes as he again looked to the horizon.

" You miss her." It was a statement, from the General.

" Indeed, we fought for so long for us to be together and two lunar cycles into our mating I am absent again as she goes through her heat."

"You will not be away to long Sesshoumaru, she is a strong woman and will make it through..." The offered words of encouragement did little to ease the burden on the Lords mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner plates clinked as the chopsticks made contact with the bowls as the two guests dined in the great hall. Set up on the long stretch of wood that made the great eating hall, Setsunamaru and Kagome dined in silence. Kagome began to fidget with her food, her mind preoccupied with a storm of thoughts to focus on the basic need to fill her body with nutrition. The observant Inu noticed her lack of eating.

" Kagome-san, what is troubling you this evening?"

" Hmm?" She said looking up from her plate, a small blush gracing her features at the lack of attention.

" I said, what is troubling you, you have not touched your food. Is Inuyasha's absence from dinner that much of a difference to your daily food intake?" A hint of humour laced in his words.

" Aaah, no Setsuna, I'm just not hungry... Inuyasha should have returned by tomorrow after he has recruited all the men from your Empire, wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would, he is proving to be a most annoying but successful General to me, even through his brash mouth does run away with him every now and then."

A small giggle escaped the Lady's lips as she repressed the smile.

" Kikyo would be very pleased to know that the he will return soon, she is almost ready to pop."

" Yes, she is almost due, in fact I surmise that she is overdue, the pup is waiting for his father's return before he enters this world."

" Yes, stubborn little tyke isn't he? Just like the rest of the Tashio boys, ne?"

It was her turn to return the offered humour in her voice.

He grinned cheekily at her, " Yes, we do have a 'reputation'" Pleased to see that she had put a couple of mouthfuls into her mouth, the distraction working.

He remembered the promise he had given to his brother. Despite competitive nature the two still shared, they were blood, closer than blood, at one point people would swear that they could read each other's thoughts, finish each other's sentences. Thus, it was not surprising that Setsuna felt the same fierceness when it came to protecting his pack as his brother did. At one point a long time ago, he would almost be convinced that Kagome, the beautiful priestess from Edo state, daughter of the Headman Higurashi would become the Shikon no Tama's protector and slay the evil demon Naraku and at the end of the war, wish for her own non-existence for the safety of the others, had it not of been for Sesshoumaru and the affection the pair shared, she would not be here, sitting having dinner with him. Mind you, had it not of been for the affection the two shared, she would be waiting for _his _safe return, longing for _him_, baring _his_ mark, going into her second heat, ripe and fertile ready to bear _his_ heirs.

The streak of jealousy died as soon as it rose. He would not darken his mind with such thoughts, as if it were not for her and his brother, the Youkai of the world would not exist and the whole of Japan would be plunged into darkness. He owed them a small semblance of gratitude. Not to mention the mood swings that followed the Young Empress with her heats, magnified by the Youkai blood that swam in her veins and the celestial powers she possessed, a potent combination to any Youkai that stood in her way of elevated her already darkening mood during those times. He could only imagine what it would be like once she would be pupped.

She had earned her place next to his brother, the true Lady of the West, and if nothing else he respected her for her, the being that softened his older brother's heart and gave the two of them a reason for life, their reason for them walking the path to supreme conquest. Setsuna found it very hard to imagine life without her, as it is, he was struggling to come up with distractions and tactics to distract the distraught Lady without the company of her Mate. For with their newly formed mating bond, the physical and mental closeness of the other is a must have, for the security of the other to form, and for the bond to truly take hold. The Lord and Lady of the West knew that they would form a strong bond regardless, however this was putting added strain on their already frazzled emotions. As in true Inuyoukai mating, the female becomes fertile for the first 6 months, every lunar cycle as this is the time the couple produce their offspring, solidifying the bond between the two with the reproduction. This is what was plaguing the young women's mind, it must be, as she was about to go into her second heat of their mating, and again the physical and mental need of having the other there was demanded, yet her mate could not be here again.

Setsuna allowed his mind to wonder as he eyed the Lady sitting on the opposite side of the table.

" Setsunamaru, I-"

" Kagome I have told you, do not add the 'maru' to my name, we are in private company and as you know I do not consider myself perfect as the name suggests.."

A small blush took up residence on her cheeks again, a permanent state whenever the twin brother was around, and something they both found quite amusing.

"Summimasen Setsuna, it just rolls of my tongue. I was wondering if I could ask you a very, very big favour..." She trailed off, looking back at her now cold food.

" Sure Kagome, anything, if it is within my power."

" Ummm well Setsuna, as you know, well um, it's my second 'heat' and um" She swallowed the rather large lump that had now formed in her throat.

" I was ummm wondering if you would umm possibly sit with me, umm when I went through it as ummmm well I know you and Sesshoumaru share the same Youki signature, and well it might ease the... the... pain that I would feel from his absence?" She let out a breathe, that took a lot of work to get that would. She was now a permanent state of crimson.

His eyes were the size of saucers at her suggestion, the food falling off his chopstick, having suspended his hand in mind air, his total attention on her words and what she was saying. His mouth was still open, anticipating the food that was suppose to go into his mouth, but not lying carelessly on his plate again.

She stared at him for a few seconds.

" Well? Say something please?" She urged.

He put the chopsticks down; closing his mouth he seemed to consider what she had asked. He can understand her logic, her very clever logic at that, he would not have even considered that fact that he and his brother share the same Youki signature thus it might just be enough for her body to think that it was his brother there. It just may work, however this was something sacred, something shared only between mates, and the lust that was so strong that it brought about physical pain to the pair until they gave into it and satiated their need for one another was the 'pain' she was referring to. If his presence there for a couple of hours would ease her mind, then yes he would do it, for her.

" Ummm, yes I think that would be alright, if you clear it with Sesshoumaru first." She thought about the terms of his conditions and offered him a bright smile in gratitude.

"Thank you, Thank you Setsuna-kun! You are a lifesaver." With her relief, she got up from the table and hugged the still sitting inu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shot up from his makeshift bed, sweat dripping down his neck and pockets of heat littered his skin. It had started. She was supposed to last a few more days, their separation obviously making it worse.

He groaned as the first of many waves of nauseating pain washed over him. The small crescent marking on his left pectoral glowed a pale blue, the tip of the crescent, where she had marked him with her teeth were blistering.

A few minutes passed. Sesshoumaru sat up strait on his bed in the lotus position, attempting to quieten his mind and reach across the ethereal plane, through their bond to her. Another wave of pain hit him; he doubled over as his muscles seized up. This was worse than the first time, much worse. He controlled his breathing, in, out, in, out. He sat up again and tried to reach her through their bond, offering a silent prayer that she was faring better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in the world of dreams, reaching across time and space to a place where they were together, were the burdens of life did not weigh her down, a place where the harmony of her heart was the beating rhythm of life, a place where she and her mate would come to, time and time again in the world of dreams, to be together for a few hours each night before the dawning of a new day would separate their spiritual beings again.

She was bathed in the light of the afternoon sun, resting her weary head on her mate's muscled stomach as he gently pulled his clawed hand through her dark locks. A lullaby was playing in her ears, the soft drum of his heartbeat. Suddenly there was a pull on her psyche, she felt like she was falling, being wrenched out of her dream world by the hand of fate. She bolted up in their bed, the silk sheets falling to a heap on the floor as she let out her first cry of anguished pain. It had started. It was two days to early, but she recognised that pain instantly. She broke out in a light sweat as she tossed and turned on the bed, trying anything to calm the waves of nausea that came just before the blinding pain.

Then it hit her. The pain, the longing, coupled with a need so strong she groaned at the feeling of it. Then it receded, it gave her a few moments to gain her wits about her. She subconsciously knew that he was not fairing any better. Kagome sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for her fan on the side table, hoping the gentle breeze it created would sooth her a little.

The second wave followed before she could reach the fan. She doubled over next to the bed, clutching just below her stomach. Another cry followed the groan.

Ami burst into the room, the handmaiden fluttered around Kagome's crumpled form, whispering quiet words of comfort and feeling her forehead for the sure rise in temperature. Ami managed to get Kagome back onto the bed. She handed the fan to Kagome who begun beating the makeshift wind over her face and breasts.

Another wave hit, they were getting more intense as the seconds ticked by. Kagome cried out his name, a plea and a longing. She could feel the build up of lust, the need, and the hunger that her physical self pained for.

" Sesshourmaruuuuu"

The pained call was not answered.

Ami shifted her night kimono to examine their mating mark, the small crescent had begun to glow a faint purple and blister where the Lord had punctured the skin.

Kagome was breathing hard; each breath was an effort to dull the need. Then she quietened, her movements seized. She could feel him, he was there, mentally. She spoke to him out loud as if he was really there in her physical presence.

" Sessh, your here. I have missed you Koi."

She subconsciously leaned in to the invisible hand that was stroking her face.

"It hurts... it hurts so very much..."

With that another wave hit, this one magnifying the fact that the two were not physically present together. Kagome let out another cry.

" Kagome, I'm going to go and fetch Lord Setsuna..." pausing for a brief moment to make sure that Kagome in her delirious form had registered the words, the handmaid headed to the door to seek out the twin brother. Just as she was about to pull the double doors open, they moved of their own accord. Setsuna, standing in only a hamaka at the entrance, his platinum hair loose around his shoulders, a determined look on his face. He motioned to the hand maiden to leave.

Kagome looked up from her position on the bed, her mind registering who had entered the room.

'Sessh, you came, you came..."

Relief washed over her as the handsome Youkai made his way over to her. She smiled up at him in all the relief she could muster. Then another wave hit. Kagome could feel the tendrils of his mental self surround her in an iron grip that spoke of dominance and possession. Then she felt the physical touch, a clawed hand resting on her uncovered shoulder, the pain was like a burn, a tingling sensation shot up her left arm and right into the base of her neck. She felt the coil begin to tighten and she groaned at the pleasure that accompanied the burn, leaning into the clawed hand.

The mental hold he had on her tightened at the physical touch. Mentally she burned, it was too tight, to possessive, something was wrong. She spoke to him again.

" Sessh, what is wrong? It hurts, your... your hurting me..."

Suddenly the mental band loosened and she could hear the growl that was let loose, it vibrated to her very being, mentally she knew he was pissed.

Setsuna could sense his brother's presence within the girl, he could almost see his tendrils of Youki wrapping around her delicate form. Then he touched her, he could feel the relief that her body sought, yet what got his attention was the reaction of the Youki, his brother knew he was here, and he didn't like it. This realisation brought forth Setsuna's own domineering growl, his eyes flashing red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru let loose a thunderous growl. He could feel and hear Kagome through the bond. He knew that she was suffering worse than him, worse than last time. Yet even his mental presence was not enough to ease her pain.

Then suddenly the pain eased from her side, he could feel her need building even more at the touch of another's Youki, a Youki that was similar but not his own.

He let loose another growl.

"Setsuna..."

His mind saw red, the thought of his brother attempting to take what was his, right from under his nose while he was away, performing the duties that they both should be doing... it made his blood boil.

He stood, sweat covering his entire back and seeping into his hamaka, he pushed through the pain.

"Jaken" He summoned his retainer.

" Make ready the orders for the left and right flanks..." He paused as another wave overtook him, his own need building.

" I leave for the Western Citadel..."

" Yes Milord, right away Milord..." The little Kappa stared at his Lordship as he doubled over again in pain.

" Tell Kai her heat is here early and I will be damned if I let my brother satiate her lust."

His eyes flashed red again at the thought of his brother touching what is his.

~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome groaned again, the pain was getting worse, and to make it all that little bit worse, she could not feel Sesshoumaru mentally anymore. She could only feel his physical presence as he radiated his Youki.

Setsuna sat on the edge of her bed, allowing his Youki to spread throughout the room, encompassing the aching girl, caressing her, offering love and comfort within its depths.

Setsuna's eyes were seeping red, aware that his beast was hovering just beneath the surface. Kagome was delirious, convinced that Setsuna was in fact her mate.

Setsuna's Youki pulsed again, beckoning Kagome, who was hunched over at the top of the bed to come to him.

She could feel the pulse, the pull on her own aura; it offered support, relief from this pain. She reached out mentally again and could not find him like he had taught her. But the pain, the pain was still present, it was still lingering, magnified by the growing coil, the growing need.

The Youki pulsed again and as it caressed her she groaned in the pleasure and relief it brought. Edging closer to the comfort, she moaned again at the feeling of dominance and power and protection the Youki offered. Yet she paused for a second, something wasn't quite right, she was alone mentally and she could not place her finger on it at the moment about how odd that was.

Again Setsuna pulsed his aura, his eyes red. He let loose a soothing growl as she began to make her way over to him. Kagome followed the growl, the sound soothing her, and setting her nerves on fire, a feeling of pleasure she was eager to repeat again.

She sat next to him, looking up at him with watery eyes, she saw his red eyes and smiled. His aura and Youki encompassed her, protecting, shielding. She sighed in relief as his arms came round her; putting her on his lap he let loose another soothing growl. A compliment in the inu language for a good job well done. She sighed into his neck, as he buried his nose in the crook of hers, taking in her sent.

Revelling in her moment of acquired peace, Kagome suddenly felt the mental tug on her mind. It was panicked and possessive, filled with rage. She questioned it.

" Sesshoumaru?"

She was met with a mental growl that she could feel was to show dominance and obedience.

She questioned him again

" Sesshoumaru-sama doshite?"

She felt the niggling sensation of his inu talk but could not decipher it on her own, taking the feeling as worry, she tried to reach across and offer her own comfort to the Inu.

A growl was let out of Setsuna's now elongated fanged lips. Her attention was not on him and he was not impressed. He jerked her head back towards his face and was met with rage.

Kagome's mind in its pained state was not able to process the mental conversation and take in the physical reprimand that was Setsuna's physical movements. She naturally complied with him, offering her bare neck to his reprimand. Setsuna whined, and then offered her bared neck a small lick in the acceptance of her show of submission. Kagome mewled at the physical attention. This perked his attention, so the inu, beast now fully in control, tried it again, and was met with more moans from the female.

Kagome's mind was a pile of goo at the moment, the attention the Youkai was paying to her neck was sending sparks of need all through her body, creating the coil at the apex of her legs to moisten with anticipated need. Mentally, Kagome was aware that the other person she shared her headspace with was very agitated and tried to keep her there, but physically she could not ignore the sheer pleasure she was experiencing.

Setsuna let loose another growl of satisfaction at the reaction of the female. His beast very pleased with her compliance. He then turned the tiny female in his lap so that she was straddling the inu and he began to need the muscles on the base of her skull, forcing her head to loll back in comfort, baring her entire neck to him, where he began another assault of open mouthed kisses down her neck and into the valley between her breasts.

Kagome cried out in sheer ecstasy, this was so much better than the pain, that the need that the longing. Now if only she could get rid of that annoying niggling in her bloody mind and enjoy this...

Just as Setsuna was about to uncover a hardened nipple and take that into his hot mouth, the doors to the room flew open, and he was tackled from the back, Kagome was tossed to the side before the impact. Setsuna's red eyes scanned the room, eager to punish the Youkai that dared disturb them. Then it spoke.

" You dare touch that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru." It was a threat, a guttural edge to his voice. The suddenly he could feel the reign of Youki as it bombarded his senses. This was his brother.

Another feral growl was let loose at the unanswered threat.

Setsuna righted himself, blood red eyes scanned the room in search of the offending threat. His bestial mind had registered the challenge for the female that he almost had. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was wrong, but instinct won over rationality.

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother from across the room. Taking in his feral appearance and the blood red eyes that now scanned himself. He heard the warming growl, an acceptance of his offered challenge. His eyes too bled red. He instinctually touched the mental connection he had with Kagome, he could feel her mind, confusion, pain, frustration. She was enjoying his brother's attention, this just fuelled him more. He made a quick glance to Kagome on the bed, her clothes were in disarray, her hair was tousled and she was trying to sit up, one hand on her head. The confusion filtering into her aura. His attention was shifted back to Setsuna as the younger twin made his move.

Claws dripping with green acid, he lunged at Sesshoumaru, once, twice. Sesshoumaru managed to dodge the fist assault, the second swipe caught him just off his left bicep, bloody immediately sprang from the wound, and the air was filled with the burning of flesh as the acid ate into his skin. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to attack; he called forth his acid whip, and flung it with practised ease at his brother. It wrapped around his neck and brought him to his knees, as the pain coursed through his system. As Sesshoumaru got closer to his brother, he lunged at him again with his claws dripping acid, tearing down the front of his chest. Setsuna broke the whip from around his neck and barely dodged the clawed hand. He made to subdue Sesshoumaru from the back, but the older inu was too fast and in a flurry of silk the two of them were neck and neck, each growling at each other in a demand for dominance.

Kagome had taken the few moments to right herself after she was flung from her mates arms, or what she thought was her mates arms. A pain of nausea followed the throw, she shook her aching head. Her mind had registered that her mate was still present, however it was not the human side she was use to, this side was more carnal, more instinctual, his beast was in control. She then stretched her mind further and she could feel two sets of Youki in her bedroom each flaring their power in an effort to force the other into submission.

She choked back on the bile rising to her throat at the oppressed feeling of power. It was tangible and electric. One of the Youki she recognised as belonging to her mate as the Youki within her own physical form was responding to the one aura, demanding that she submit. She opened her eyes and tried to follow the blurry vision of her mate and another fighting. Suddenly she placed the other Youki, Setsuna. Why were they fighting? She had no idea.

Then another wave of pain hit her, she doubled over. It was getting more intense and she cursed Sesshoumaru for fighting with his brother instead of tending to her bloody needs.

Sesshoumaru felt her discomfort before it came. He heard her cry and looked over at the bed, his attention was diverted from the fight and this allowed Setsuna enough time to clip the older twin on the inside of the neck underneath the chin with his claws. Sesshoumaru growled at the cheap shot and resumed his blocking and clawing with renewed vigour.

Each of their auras had grown in power, each filtering more of their Youki into the air in an attempt to suppress the other. This weighed heavy on Kagome, as she was almost choking on the power in the air. As her wave of pain subsided, he could feel her own miko energies rising to her defence, her skin took on an ethereal glow. Panic welled up in her, if she was to use her miko powers while in heat there was a possibility that it could eradicate the bond Sesshoumaru and her shared.

Feeling her panic, Sesshoumaru looked over again at the miko and saw the glow coming off of her. His eyes widened at the sheer force of her power, matching and superseding that of both brothers combined. Then all he saw was white, the room was bathed in white blinding light. The power caressed him, it made his skin tingle with suppressed need. He could feel her. The power was her and she was this power, blinding, purifying light. The light to his darkness, his opposite, his equal, his reason for existence. His own aura rose up, encompassing her light, they mingled together in a show of colours. Her power dying down, his protective covering hers.

Then he was on the bed, holding her form, blood red eyes staring into her dazed blue.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered.

Her whisper was an aphrodisiac for the inu, all the longing and need that they had felt in the last few hours came rushing to the surface, magnified by the previous show of power. She felt his need and he felt hers through the bond. It was alive, a force of nature that echoed within each of them.

Then his mouth was on hers. In a domineering show of passion he conquered her again. She gave into him, eager to fill her need of him and everything that he had to offer. He offered her a growl of approval, his guttural growl sent shivers down her spine, igniting the flame between her legs and setting all her nerves on fire. Yes, this was him, her mate, how could she have doubted this before?

Her skin was too hot; all the layers of clothing were restricting her from what she wanted, no, needed. She tried to undress in the inu's arms, but his grip on her form was too much.

She let loose a growl of her own. He anticipated her needs and using his claws cut through the fabric of her night attire. She was naked, and it felt so good. Then he was touching her, caressing her, every inch of her skin. He left a trail of flamed kisses along her stomach, down, down over her carnal treasure past her thighs and down her calves. She shivered at the attention, moaning in all her glory.

Setsuna witnessed the show of ethereal brilliance, dumbstruck by her power. His beast receded back into the safety of his subconscious mind as wave after wave of white light bathed the brothers in purity. This was her; this was why his brother claimed her. When the light managed to simmer down, he glanced back to his brother, hazy memories of fighting flashed before his golden eyes. He took in his brother's appearance, the fact that his eyes were still blood red. Then he watches as his brothers aura twisted and turned with Kagome's becoming one until you could not tell where the one began and where the other ended. All he could do is watch, frozen in time as their passion unfolded before his eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He worshipped everything that she was. Then she opened her eyes to see him hovering above her. Dark purple pupils stared into her lust filled gaze, penetrating her right to her core. He touched their mental bond again and caused her to moan out load at the sensitivity of their physic being.

She could feel his skin, absently wondering where his clothes were, she began to familiarise herself with his body again, touching each and every surface she could reach from underneath him. Her hands were still energised with power and this set bouts of electricity through the inu. He groaned in excitement. She could feel the huge girth of his excitement pressing down onto her inner thigh, and this made her all the more excited. She yanked his head down and kissed him on the mouth; he took over and invaded her. As she yanked down, she spread her legs, clamping them around his firm but cheeks and pulling him in invitation towards her. His moist tip was dripping with eagerness and swollen with male pride, he slid into her, rough and hard as he kissed her, completing her and earning the sweetest of sighs from her mouth. Offering a moment of revelry both caressed the other, mentally and physically. But the need was still present and driven by instinct the thrusting followed. Hard. Every, thrust, pushed, and, pulled, harder, faster, building, yes, yes..

All Kagome could do was scream his name, yelling out to the Kami and Fate itself that she had come. Her breasts still rose and fell with her breathing and still jiggled a little at the continued thrusts of her wild inu.

He felt her come, saw her body spasm beneath him as she arched her back, baring her breasts to him and yelled his name. He followed her into ecstasy. Offering a howl to the world as claim of his conquest. He thrust once, twice more and then felt himself knot within her. He collapsed on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck and she gently running her fingers through his hair. They lay there in suspended time, regaining their breaths. Their auras seeping back into their physical forms.

Setsuna stood there, still frozen in time, take by the most erotic display of affection and passion he had ever seen. His own erection evident through the Hamaka.

Sesshoumaru leaned up, his golden eyes holding warmth and passion as he stared down at his mate. Her blue eyes holding the wonders of the female universe. She smiles at him, a warm smile, reserved for him alone, offering him all the satisfaction of a satisfied male. He swelled with pride at the feeling of her still encompassing him, feeling all his seed filtering out and entering her. He had surly pupped her this time. Never again shall he leave her for anything. Then he addressed his brother.

" Setsuna, go and alleviate yourself"

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kowtow- Bow that prostrated the person on their knees with their head touching the floor**

**Koi-Beloved**

**Hamaka-baggy pants**

**Haori- Shirt**

**Setsuna-a moment, instant**

**Maru-perfection**

**Dioshite- Are you alright?**

**Iie- No**

**Inu-dog**

**Youkai-deamon**

**Youki-demon energy**

**Miko-priestess**

**Hime-Lady**


End file.
